


Waking Up

by peaceloveandjocularity



Series: CharlesHawk Smut [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, ace!charles, improper book use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceloveandjocularity/pseuds/peaceloveandjocularity
Summary: Follow me on tumblr!@welcometokorea@peaceloveandjocularity@requiemforalightweight
Relationships: Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Series: CharlesHawk Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Waking Up

Charles was watching the clock, waiting for BJ to leave for his post-op shift. BJ would leave, Hawkeye would come back, and they’d be able to lock the door for a while. He eventually stood up and pulled on a clean t-shirt, walking to the door. 

“Goodbye Charles.” 

“Hunnicutt.” 

Charles waited to ensure that BJ wasn’t going to return and set his book neatly on the desk. He stood up, stretching, and pulled the desk chair closer to the center of the tent. He heard Hawkeye’s laugh out in the compound. _Perfect timing._ Charles lowered himself to the chair and spread his legs slightly, leaned back and waited for Hawkeye to walk in. 

Hawkeye walked in eventually, stopping in his tracks. Hawk stared at him, his breathing stuttering slightly. 

“Lock the door.” Hawk turned around and immediately flipped the hook on the door, pulling it tight into place. “Would you like to come sit?” Hawk rushed over and straddled Charles’s lap, sighing when Charles rest his hands on Hawkeye’s hips. “How was your shift?” 

Hawk leaned his forehead against Charles’s and smiled. “Not bad but that’s not what I want to talk about now.” He rocked his hips against Charles. He was already half hard in his pants. 

“Have you learned no patience or have you merely forgotten? Perhaps it’s time for another lesson.” Charles reached around Hawkeye and grabbed his ass, pulling him in close. Hawk moaned. “Go grab my newspaper.” 

Hawk pressed a kiss to Charles’s neck and stood up. “You gonna spank me?” He asked with a lecherous grin. 

Charles grinned right back at him. “Not quite.” 

Hawk walked around Charles, running his hand up Charles’s chest as he stepped behind the chair. He grabbed the newspaper and handed it over, grumbling in confusion when Charles flipped it open and started reading. 

“Back on my lap,” Charles ordered. Hawkeye came over and Charles patted his thigh. Hawk sat down, his legs between Charles’s. “Aht. Like you were, but only the one leg.” Hawkeye’s brow raised in question but he did what he was told. “Good boy. Now, since you need another lesson in patience, if you’re going to get off at all, it’s going to be on my thigh.” Hawkeye gasped quietly. “And if you finish before I’m done reading my paper, you’ll be severely punished.” 

“What if I like my punishment?” Hawk asked, rocking back and forth on Charles’s thigh.

“Well if orgasm denial for a month is what you enjoy, then I suppose you’ll like it a lot, won’t you?” 

Hawk’s brow furrowed. “A month? You can’t guarantee that.” 

“I can get a chastity cage if you’d like,” Charles said, not looking up from his paper. “Now stop interrupting so I can read my newspaper in peace.” 

Charles knew Hawk was thinking about it— his cock locked up, the key in Charles’s possession. Hawkeye’s breathing stuttered and he whined— his pants were too tight.

“Stop,” Charles said, easing his newspaper down. “No moving until I say; you’re being very disruptive. Now I have to start this article over again.” 

Hawkeye was panting for breath. How long did it take Charles to read? This article couldn’t have been that long. Hawkeye was shaking, his cock was hard, pressed against his zipper. His lack of boxers was doing nothing to stave off the bite of the metal. He shifted, trying to find any bit of extra fabric to loosen his pants. 

“Hawkeye,” Charles drawled warningly. “I assume you don’t want me to start over this article again. I think it’s in your best interests that you stop moving and let me finish my paper sans interruptions.” 

“Too tight,” Hawk groaned. “Just trying to adjust my pants.” 

“Some lessons are uncomfortable, pet.” 

Hawkeye sat on Charles’s knee. He was half hunched over, propping himself up. His hand was braced on Charles’s pocket, his fingers tracing the folds to distract himself. He traced the curve of the pocket, his thumb mimicking the stitches, hoping that this wasn’t a detriment to Charles thinking he’s behaving. He wanted to behave; he really did. The best things happened when he behaved. 

Charles turned the page to his newspaper and Hawk’s breathing got shaky. That meant he was almost done the article, right? He had to be nearly done. The crinkling of the newspaper was so loud in his ears. He began to droop forward. 

“Hawkeye, if it becomes too much you’re allowed to bow out, you understand that, right?” Charles regarded him over the top of the newspaper. Hawkeye’s body jerked to straighten his spine and he locked his jaw. “Hawkeye? Please use your words.” 

“Just wanna be good,” Hawk gasped, his breathing bordering on a sob. 

Charles pulled the paper back up and hummed. “I’m done my article. You may continue.” 

Hawkeye slumped forward, his hips rutting against Charles’s thigh. His cock pressed hard against the fabric of his pants and Charles could feel the heat through his own pants. Hawkeye’s movements were slow— he was trying not to work himself up too much. Too late for that, Charles thought, seeing the image of Hawk’s desperation in his mind’s eye. 

Charles straightened his newspaper and flipped back to the front page, starting on the next article. Hawkeye ground down against Charles’s leg, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He wanted to be quiet, he wanted to be good. Needed to be good for Charles. 

A knock sounded on the door and Charles stood up, sending Hawk scrambling to his bunk. He laid down and covered his face with his arm. He glanced over at Charles long enough to watch him adjust himself through his pants. 

He shouldn’t have looked up. 

Charles unlocked the door and opened it to find Radar rummaging through his mail bag. “Yes, Corporal?” 

“Mail call, sir.” Radar pushed inside and Hawk scrambled to cover himself, at least a little bit. Radar dropped a few letters on BJ’s bunk and a small package. “Letter from your father, Hawkeye,” he said, handing over the letter. Hawk snatched it and Radar looked taken aback at the sudden movement. He looked Hawk up and down and rolled his eyes, handing Charles his letters. “Mail for you, sir. Two letters from your sister.” 

“Thank you, Corporal,” Charles said, holding the door back open for Radar to walk out through. That got him a curious look from the corporal who just shook his head and kept walking. 

Hawkeye groaned from his place on his cot. “Are you going to start back from the beginning with that newspaper? I don’t know it I can last that long.” 

“You’re trying to rush your lesson on patience— why am I not surprised?” Charles walked to the desk and grabbed a letter opener, tearing open his letters before sitting back on the chair. He tapped his thigh. “Come read your letter.” 

Hawk’s whole body was tense as he straddled Charles’s thigh again. He was back in the position he’d been in before Radar interrupted. Hawk was careful to keep his hips still as he sat there, opening his letter. He could be good. He could be patient. 

Charles grabbed Hawkeye’s leg and tossed it over his free thigh. “Like this,” Charles said, maneuvering Hawkeye’s body with ease. Their hips were pressed flush together, their cocks both hard. He wrapped Hawk’s arms around his neck and Hawk rested his head against Charles’s neck. “You’re going to sit like this and you’re not to squirm or move. Should you try to get yourself off in any way, I’ll know and I won’t touch you for two weeks.” 

“Okay,” Hawkeye said, shifting to get himself slightly more comfortable. “How long?” 

Charles thumbed through Honoria’s letter with a grin. These letters couldn’t have come soon enough. “Until I’m finished with these letters.” Hawk nodded and Charles brushed his hair away from his face. “Good boy. Now read your letter.” 

Hawk tore open the letter and tossed the envelope over onto Charles’s bunk. His heart was pounding against Charles’s chest. He had to feel it. He had to. Hawkeye was looking at the letter, he was seeing the words but he wasn’t really reading the words. 

_Mrs Baker sold her shop last week. I never thought I’d see the day._ What a shame, Hawk thought. You know what else is a shame? Not being able to move at all without punishment. And Hawk was a fidgeter. 

_I hope you’re staying safe over there Hawkeye._ Safe, but not sane. Charles was making sure to ruin any chance of sanity right now. 

Charles’s hand rest low on Hawk’s back. He was holding his letter in his left hand while his thumb and forefinger from his right hand braced the bottom corner of the letter. The remaining fingers on his hand teased down Hawk’s shirt and pressed on the bare skin above his waistband. 

_Tell BJ and Charles and everyone else that I said hello and I hope they’re staying safe as well._ Charles isn’t safe right now if he keeps teasing Hawk. 

Charles’s fingers dipped below the waistband and his pinky pressed just above the cleft of his ass. Hawk inhaled sharply. 

“Problem?” 

“Dad says hi and he hopes you’re staying safe.” Hawkeye’s cheek brushed against Charles’s ear as he moved to sit up but stopped himself. “How’s Honoria?” 

Charles chuckled and the vibration of it buzzed through Hawk’s body. “I’m not quite sure. She’s spent much of this first letter catching me up on society gossip. Who’s courting whom, who’s cheating on whom, which operas she’s seen recently— nothing of much substance.” Charles’s hand pressed even lower and Hawkeye had to focus on breathing so he didn’t buck his hips forward. 

Hawk thought instead about how this was the closest Charles and him had ever been. He thought about how Charles actually smells really nice— must be those expensive soaps and aftershaves his sister sends him. His body was comfortable too. He was muscular but his body wasn’t hard. _Well, Hawk_ thought, _not all of it._

Charles set the first letter aside and pet Hawkeye’s hair. “You’re being such a good boy.” 

Hawkeye whined and turned his head towards Charles’s neck, leaving a kiss on the skin pressed against his mouth. 

“This letter’s much shorter,” Charles said. “Hopefully it’s more personable. Society gossip— while I do enjoy knowing it— isn’t nearly as important as Honoria.” 

Hawkeye nodded in agreement, afraid that if he spoke, it would come out much whinier and needier than he wanted. 

Charles’s hand danced up his spine, trailing from his shoulder blades down to his tailbone. Hawk’s breathing quickened. Charles’s heartbeat was still steady, his pulse beating against Hawkeye’s lips. Hawkeye relaxed a bit at the gentle rhythm. The tension in his body eased momentarily before he jerked back up, his body tense again. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. Fuck, he’d moved. He’d moved and now he wasn’t going to get to cum. 

“Stay still for a few more minutes, pet. You’re being so good for me.” Charles’s fingers fisted in Hawk’s hair but they didn’t pull. The tension was just enough to make Hawkeye’s skull tingle. Charles’s hand tightened briefly before he released Hawk’s hair and smoothed it back into place. He hummed and set the letter aside on top of the other one. 

“Oh thank god,” Hawk mumbled, rocking his hips against Charles. “I was focusing so intensely on not moving, do you know how hard that was for me?” 

“I never said you could move.” 

“You said until you finished your letters. The letters are not in your hands therefore, you’re finished.” 

Charles grabbed Hawkeye’s hips in his hand and roughly squeezed them. “You’re misbehaving again,” he chastised. “Do you need that spanking after all?” Hawk whined as he tried to writhe against Charles but Charles’s hands tightened. Oh god there were going to be such pretty bruises. “I said do you need that spanking after all, Pierce?” 

Hawkeye mouthed at Charles’s neck. “I was good,” he whimpered. 

Charles’s hand came down sharply against the crest of Hawk’s ass. “That doesn’t answer my question at all.” 

“Yes!” Hawkeye gasped. “Yes, please. Fuck, whatever you want.” 

Charles hummed thoughtfully. “I wanted you to behave. I should have known better than to expect that from you. You’ve yet to behave a day in your life.” Charles grabbed a fistful of Hawkeye’s hair and yanked his head back. His mouth teased Hawkeye’s throat, his teeth nipping at the pulse point buzzing against his lips. Hawk groaned as he writhed in Charles’s lap. “Pants off and bend over your cot.” 

Hawk groaned but climbed off Charles and shucked off his boots, before yanking his pants down. 

“No underwear, why am I not surprised?” 

“Just forgot,” Hawk said but Charles could hear the smirk in his voice. 

Charles walked over to his desk and thumbed through his books, pulling one from its spot on the shelf. Hawkeye was shifting as he stood bent over his cot. His hands were fisted on the frame of the cot as Charles walked up behind him and rubbed a hand against his ass. 

“You just can’t ever behave, can you? It’s quite a surprise to me that someone else hasn’t taught you manners before me. I’m sure I’m not the first man you’ve bent over for.” Charles’s hand moves up from the curve of Hawk’s ass to rest on his spine. “Am I?” Hawkeye shook his head and Charles pressed harder on the base of his spine. “I can’t hear you.” 

“No.” Hawk’s voice cracked as he spoke. 

“I didn’t think so.” Charles set the book on Hawkeye’s tailbone, holding it as it teetered until it finally balanced. “Stay there and don’t move if you want to cum. You want to be a good boy, don’t you? Don’t let the book fall.” 

Hawk was holding onto the edge of the cot so hard that his knuckles were white. His lip was caught between his teeth as Charles walked around him and started digging through the mess in Hawkeye’s corner. “What are you looking for?” he asked. 

“How can you be sure I’m looking for anything in particular? Perhaps I’m just appalled by the amount of filth you have over here. Hmm,” he said. “Perhaps if you don’t clean up your side of the tent, it will result in another punishment. That would ensure you keep your mess picked up, wouldn’t it?” 

Hawk shifted in place, gasping as the book teetered precariously. It stilled itself and Hawk breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Ah,” Charles said, balling something up in his fist. “There it is.” He walked behind Hawkeye and set his hand on Hawkeye’s ass and rubbed a gentle circle on it before lifting his hand off again nearly immediately. He took the rubber glove and pulled it on his hand, releasing it with a snap that made Hawk shiver. “How many spankings do you think would be sufficient punishment?” 

“Twenty?” Hawk said questioningly. 

“Fifteen would have been my choice but we can do twenty. You can handle it, can’t you darling?” 

Hawk nodded jerkily nearly knocking the book off balance again. “I can take it.” 

Charles reared his hand back and slapped down on Hawkeye’s ass and grinned at the welt that showed up nearly immediately. 

“One,” Hawk groaned out with a breathy, borderline-manic laugh. “One.” 

Two and three landed in quick succession on the top of Hawkeye’s thighs. Four was on the side of Hawk’s ass, five directly opposite. Hawk was glad when Charles took the book off his spine and bent down to press a gentle kiss on each ass cheek. It was enough to make Hawk’s knees weak. 

He should have known the book would have more uses. 

Charles used the book as a paddle, using both hands to turn Hawk’s ass blood red. Hawk’s cock was hanging hard between his legs and his body was quivering. He was so close just like this. 

After fifteen, Charles tossed the book on the cot in front of Hawkeye, who huffed out a breath at the title. 

“War and Peace— title’s a bit on the nose for where we are right now, don’t you think?” 

“Go get some underwear on,” Charles ordered. “Only a whore would walk around the compound without them.” 

Hawk stood up and grinned. “Am I not?” 

“Not while you’re mine, you’re not.” 

Hawkeye shivered at Charles’s words but snagged a pair of underwear and pulled it on, wincing as the coarse fabric rubbed against raw skin. His arms were shaking as he bent back over the cot. “Five more?” He was breathless. All he could think about was the ache in his balls. Fuck he was so close. 

The glove on Charles’s hand was a promise to get off. He’d been that good at least; this punishment wasn’t the end. 

“Five more,” Charles agreed. His hand cracked against Hawk’s ass again and Hawkeye gulped. “Four.” Oh fuck he was going to cum. He wasn’t going to last these last four. 

Hawkeye took a shaky breath. “Sixteen.” Seventeen and eighteen were back to back and Hawk was gasping to try and stop himself from cumming. 

Nineteen was the end of it. Tears fell from his eyes as his body tensed and cum shot into his boxers. Blood was rushing through Hawk’s ears. His cock was still spurting cum as Charles spanked him one last time.

“Twenty,” Charles said softly, helping Hawkeye own onto his cot. He stripped off the glove and tossed it back into the corner. “My good boy.” Charles stripped off the boxers and dropped them to the ground beside the cot. He wasn’t Hawk’s laundry boy, but he could at least clean him up. “You did so well for me, even if you _are_ a menace.” 

Hawk’s body tensed as Charles wiped at his cock, cleaning cum from his body. Charles was always gentle after, whispering sweetly to Hawkeye as he cleaned him up. He almost always helped Hawkeye into his clothes. And this time, he laid on the cot around a freshly dressed Hawkeye. 

Hawkeye curled back against him and winced as he hit the tender skin of his ass again. “You’re real good at that, you know.” 

“I excel at most things,” Charles said, pressing a kiss just below Hawk’s ear. He shifted abruptly and yanked the book out from underneath them, tossing it on Hawk’s footlocker. 

“Everything I know, I know because of love,” Hawk murmured quietly, leaning into Charles’s arm beneath his head. 

“You’ve read it?” 

Hawk hummed. “I’m learning I think,” he whispered before falling asleep. 

Charles’s heart launched into his throat, his pulse racing somewhere just behind his tongue. Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr!
> 
> [@welcometokorea](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/welcometokorea)   
>  [@peaceloveandjocularity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/peaceloveandjocularity)   
>  [@requiemforalightweight](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/requiemforalightweight)


End file.
